Just Some Random Commoner
by ElevenRaven
Summary: Lucy- certain cheerful, naive, young girl lives in a certain town named Magnolia. Ruled by a handsome young prince named, Sting who seemed to be bored to death from his life. Till one day he heard about our cheerful young blonde. Like who would not fall for a helpful and courteous girl? Three princes- and our Random Blonde Commoner. Who would be able to win her heart?
1. Her Simple Life

…_Just Some Random Commoner…_

_~Chapter 1~_

The birds are chirping cheerfully- making her smile sweetly as she walked to the nearest big oak tree.

She may not be too rich. She may not be too poor.

Just the average…

She climbed through the tree branches and inhaled the fresh morning breeze.

Wow… The view in here is far too beautiful… She sat down the big strong tree branch to admire the beautiful view of the forest.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia- and she believes that people's reputation doesn't matter unless their life is happy… Well- she lives my life like that… Parents? No- she never had a chance to see them… So she lived with her aunt. Lucy here with her… It's been quite fun- living with her aunt…

She lives in a certain town named Magnolia… Aaahh… A nice place where all the fields are green and the forest so cold in the fresh dawn. And oh- the meadow fill with colorful flowers is just the spot where Lucy likes to hang during afternoons…

She watched as the sun rose and shone against her face. She smiled admiring the beautiful view of the Magnolia meadows and the beautiful green trees in the forest. It was all just- majestic.

"Lucy-dear? Where are you?" My aunt calls for Lucy down below.

"Oh- I'm so sorry Aunt Amelia- I'm up here… I'm coming down." Lucy shouted back.

"Oh- goodness me! Whatever are you doing up there, Lucy? You could have gotten hurt!" Aunt Amelia panicked looking at Lucy climb down the big oak tree.

"No- its okay, Auntie. I'm just kinda watching the sun rise. The whole thing was so beautiful!" she climbed down.

"Very well then, Lucy-dear can you do me a favor to get some fresh vegetables at the market? My legs seemed to ache this morning… If you want I'll come with you…" Aunt Amelia rubbed her leg.

"Nah- I can do it myself Auntie… Have a rest first and I'm sure to bring some fine cabbages!" Lucy smiled warmly grabbing her hand-made basket.

"Well- that's very nice of you, dear… Be careful!" Aunt shouted to me while she headed to the meadow.

"Don't worry, I will!" she shouted back warmly with a smile.

And so- our sweet Blondie Commoner went to the streets greeted by familiar people she knows.

"Good Morning, Lucy-san!" Taurus the baker greeted Lucy.

"Good Morning, Taurus! Have a nice day!" she greeted Taurus with a smile.

"Good Morning, Lucy-dear!" Porlyusica greeted.

"Good Morning, Porlyusica! I do like your new feather hat!" she shouted to Porlyusica with a smile as always.

"Thank you, Lucy-dear! I just bought it yesterday!" She smiled back.

As you can see our Blonde Commoner is sweet, kind and friendly… Just a random commoner as I should say…

Me? Name's Raven by the way. And I'm gonna be your narrator for the rest of the story… No- I'm not a bird. I'm a girl…

Okay, enough crap about me.

Lucy strolled down the beautiful streets of Magnolia with a smile as always carrying her basket with her.

She went to the market where the fresh vegetables were sold out already.

"Oh- what a bother…" Lucy said looking around at the empty vegetables stall.

"Now, don't you worry, Lucy-dear. We all saved you some extra vegetables because we knew you would shop today!" Hilda smiled at Lucy.

"Wow- how thoughtful of you, Hilda-san! Thank you!" Lucy smiled as they handed her some vegetables and put them in your basket.

"How much would it cost?" Lucy asked digging into her pocket finding that she doesn't have any money- not even a penny in her pocket.

"That would be no need, Lucy-dear… It's all we could do for all your good deeds…" Hilda smiled.

"Thank you, Hilda-san! I owe you all!" Lucy smiled cheerfully.

"You already pay us something, Lucy-dear… Your kindness…" Hilda whispered to herself as Lucy walked away cheerfully with her basket.

Lucy walked continuously until she reached the orphan's place. She always visit the orphan everyday to bring them some stuffs or teach them.

"Good Morning everybody!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy-san!" the children all shouted running to Lucy.

"Griselda? Wow you have grown big! Oh- and Henry! Wow, you guys had grown very well indeed!" Lucy cheered carrying some children in her arms.

"There, there children. It's time for your caroling lesson… Thirty more days before Christmas…" Mirajane instructed the children.

"Aaaww…" the children all said with a sad look in their faces.

"Lucy-san would you like to teach the children caroling here with me? It's been really tiring since I work alone." Mirajane said making the children squeal in joy.

"Can you, Lucy-san? Can you? Please? Pretty, pretty, please?" the children begged.

"I would love to, Mirajane! Thank you!"

"Let's go then! To the music room!" Mirajane instructed.

We entered the music room fill with musical instruments.

"Okay children! Let us hear Lucy-san give us an example of a Christmas song!" Mirajane cheered.

"Okay!" the children all cheered.

Lucy sighed with a smile.

"Joy to the world! The Lord is come… let earth receive her King! Let every heart prepare Him room. And heaven and nature sing… and heaven and nature sing.. And heaven, and heaven and nature sing… Joy to the world! The Savior reigns… Let men their songs employ…While fields and floods…Rocks, hills and plains…Repeat the sounding joy…Repeat the sounding joy…Repeat, repeat the sounding joy" Lucy sang sweetly as the children cheer.

"Okay, Children let us sing together now- with Lucy-san…" Mirajane announced.

"No more let sins and sorrows grow… Nor thorns infest the ground… He comes to make… His blessings flow… Far as the curse is found… Far as the curse is found… Far as, far as the curse is found… He rules the world with truth and grace… And makes the nations prove…. The glories of… His righteousness… And wonders of His love… And wonders of His love… And wonders and wonders of His love…" everyone sang continuing Lucy's song.

And that folks- is just not the ending just yet. It was only the beginning!

**So everyone! How'd you guys like my new story? Was it good? Actually I just got this idea from my dream just like my other stories**… **This seriously is really good! Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy new year too! Hope you guys like my story!**


	2. Introducing-

…_Just Some Random Commoner…_

_~Chapter 2~_

Meanwhile, at the royal castle where three princes- three brothers were having their little brother's talk.

Introducing- Sting the eldest. The reckless one, the bully, the irresponsible, the bad boy, the bad influence, fight-looker, always boasting about how strong he is, annoying, talkative, romantic, smirking monkey, karate black-belter and especially- the most handsome.

Rogue- the second eldest. The responsible one, the smart one, the quiet one, the monotone, kind-hearted, patient, but trust me- he is definitely not the guy you would not wanna mess with when his cranky.

And last but not least is Natsu. The adorable one, the gluttony, irresponsible like his elder brother, messy, childish, innocent, fight-looker like his brother, karate black-belter like his brother, cute, reckless, willing to fight down for his brothers and anyone, kind-hearted like his other brother, brawler and the competitive.

Rogue the second eldest and Natsu the youngest.

"I'm bored. Let's get out of this palace walls…" Sting landed on his younger brother's bed.

"I wonder why you're so different, Sting…" Rogue said quietly as usual.

"Yeah- Mom and Dad says that you're the most different of us three." Natsu agreed while playing his ping-pong.

"Whatever… I mean- how come you guys don't wonder what's behind this palace walls? It's so boring in here!" Sting complained.

"That's the point of being royal- Sting… Duties and responsibilities comes before fun…" rogue explained in monotone.

"Urgghh… Sting-kun is right- being a royal stinks…" Natsu complained throwing the ping-pong behind his back and landed on the bed with Sting.

"I'm glad someone understands me!" Sting cheered.

"You're a bad influence, Sting… Wait till Mom and Dad hears this…" Rogue said.

"That's why you need to keep your mouth shut, Rogue. Or else you don't wanna get squished." Sting cracked his knuckles.

Rogue sighed and crossed his arms.

"What do you say- we go outside the palace today in Christmas?" Natsu asked waving his eyebrows.

"It's settled!" Sting and Natsu fistbumped and squealed like girls.

"Girls…" Rogue mumbled under his breath which made the two stop and jumped on Rogue.

"It's tickle time!" Sting announced with playfulness in his voice.

"No- don't you dar-" Rogue was cut out before Sting and Natsu started tickling him making him laugh loud.

As you can see, the three brothers really have a great bond…

"Goodness me- what are you three doing? You're killing your brother from laughing!" the queen exclaimed bewildered.

"It's- hahaha- okay- mother… We're just-hahaha- having a bit –hahahaha of fun!" Rogue explained while laughing.

"O-kay… I'm just here to remind you three that the royal families were gonna go outside the palace on the December 25th which is today… You're Dad and I can't go because we are gonna host some guest in the palace… You three should try your best to behave like true princes and act like one… Get it? Today you're gonna explore the village… Your dad and I have important things to do- so just please don't mess this up- I allow you to do anything you want in the village but don't just don't go to the palace during the Christmas Ceremony- understood?" the queen instructed leaving the two brothers jawdropped except Rogue.

"Rogue- I'm putting you in charge…" and with that the queen left the room.

"Oh- and one more thing- don't let anyone know you who you are- understood? The butlers will give you some disguises so you will be able to walk to the village without trouble-okay?" the queen pointed at them.

They nodded saying 'Yes ma'am'.

"Good. Make sure to back before sunset. Your butlers will be around…"

"Aaaww…" Natsu and Sting said in disappointment.

"Better than nothing, boys…" the queen left the room. When they heard footstep fading they stated brawling.

"Uh- come on! We were supposed to have an escape plan- when she told us this! And she put Rogue in charge- instead of me!" Sting complained in disgust.

"Because I'm far more mature than you…" Rogue crossed his arms.

"Hey, it's better than nothing as she says…" Natsu munched on some chips hapily.

"Is it really necessary if Rogue comes?! Hey- no offense…" Sting looked inside Natsu's wardrobe which is filled with junks and his clothes was a mess.

Sting sighed and closed the wardrobe.

"When are we gonna go out?!" Sting growled in frustration.

Just as he said that- a butler went inside the room.

"It's time to explore the village your majesties…" the butler announced.

Sting and Natsu jumped out of the bed squealing being followed by Rogue who have boredom painted in his face.

They rode the carriage to the Magnolia.

Meanwhile- Lucy, Mirajane and the orphans we're caroling in the village. The royal carriage stopped to look at the caroling.

"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging… Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, Thy leaves are so unchanging… Not only green when summer's here, but also when it's cold and drear. Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, Thy leaves are so unchanging!" Lucy sang sweetly as she did a solo.

"Wow- her voice- it sounds like an- angel…" Sting admired looking at the stage admiringly.

Natsu nodded and Rogue kept quiet while looking at the stage.

"Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me! Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me! For every year this Christmas tree, Brings to us such joy and glee. Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree, such pleasure do you bring me!" they all sang together.

The three brothers stood up the carriage and walked to the crowd of people. They watched the blondie who was singing ever so sweetly.

As soon as the caroling finished everyone went down the stage as the crowd cheered wildly even the three royal brothers in disguise.

Sting decided to walk to her.

"Sting, what are you doing?! We were supposed to be not talking to people remember?" Rogue whisper-shouted to Sting.

"Don't worry- I have a plan." Sting smirked as Rogue growled in frustration but the two followed their elder brother to the blonde haired girl.

"Top of the morning, miss. Do you know the way to the nearest baker shop? We we're from the Land of err- Era… And we um- are kind of in Magnolia… And wow- such a beautiful place you got here…" Sting greeted the blonde haired girl as Rogue and Natsu facepalmed.

"Good day, sir. I'm glad that you like our town. And there is no baker shop in here in Magnolia- we're sorry about that… What brings you here in our little town?" Lucy said in such a manner which made the three jawdrop.

"Um- we were kind of just in a visit here…" It was Natsu's turn to speak.

"Oh, I see… Relatives?" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Um- y-yes… What is your name O' mannered one?" Sting asked the blonde.

"Just call me Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" Lucy smiled helding out her hand to the three.

Bullets of sweats began forming on the brother's forehead. Oh- how they wished they could kill Sting now.

"Uh- our name is um-" Rogue began.

"Um- his name is Nutmeg." Sting smiled pointing at Natsu.

"His name is Beans…" Natsu paid back trying his best not to laugh while pointing at Sting.

"And his name is Flowers…" Sting pointed at Rogue laughing inside his head.

Rogue swore he would kill Sting when this all has finished. Flowers…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nutmeg, Beans and flowers." Lucy shook each of their hands smiling.

The three was shocked she didn't laughed at their names.

"Well- I better get going now… Goodbye- Nutmeg, Beans and Flowers! Hope to meet you again!" And with that she left them while running to the streets.

"Nice going, Beans…" Rogue scoffed at Sting.

"Whatever- Flowers…" Sting burst out laughing with Natsu.

The three brothers rode the carriage and explored the village until sunset.

Now the three brothers have only one thing in their mind-

_When will I meet you again, Lucy? And where?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello-oh! Konichiwa and good night to you all! Thanks so much for reviewing, viewing, following, and the favourites for my story! It meant a lot! Thanks so much again and Good Night! Hope you guys like this Chappie! Good Night!<strong>


End file.
